You're Beautiful
by RazorGene
Summary: What would happen to Asuka and Shinji's relationship. if Shinji just sang a song...


You're Beautiful:

Disclaimer

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all characters and such pertaining to Evangelion are owned by Gainax and ADV Films. Lyrics are from the song "You're Beautiful" By James Blunt. This fan fiction is not in any way meant to breach any copyright laws etc.

(A/N The writing it _Italics_ indicates lyrics being sung)

It was morning classes at Tokyo 3 Highschool. Shinji was daydreaming, minding his own business. Shinji was thinking about his mother. Today was the anniversary of his mother's death. He had no intention of listening to the teachers ramblings. When his teacher announced that for the school project this trimester they would have to do a musical performance for their term average. The teacher divided the students into pairs. When it came to Shinj's name he was paired with Touji. Shinji sighed, as it was well known that Touji was not one for doing work. Any work, if you count shooting hoops as work. Asuka stood up and blurted out,  
"Those two stooges couldn't dance or even sing, to save their lives."

"Are you guys going to yodel or perform some interpretive dance."

Shinji replied, "I thought that…Mmmaybe I could sing."

Asuka began laughing hysterically, "You sing, that would be a miracle."

"The invincible Shinji can not only pilot Eva but can also sing."

"Oh, Shinji you're so wonderful I just wish I could be like you."

"Domkopff, when the day comes I'll show you what singing is."

Shinji knew there was no point in replying to Asuka's insults any further. That would just make her even more angry. When Asuka's angry you do not want to be in the same city as her let alone the same apartment. But, Asuka's rants were only one of the many problems which Shinji had to deal with. The school bell rang which signalled the end of school. Shinji stayed in the class a few minutes after the bell rang to discuss with Touji, what they were going to do for the school project. "Umm Touji do you play any instruments," said Shinji. Touji replied, "Well I do play the guitar but, don't you play the cello." "The project says that one person plays an instrument and the other sings or dances." "Can you sing Touji?" Touji answered, "Not really, my voice is really groggy." "So lets hear you sing Shinji…"

"I'll try," said Shinji nervously.

"So what song you gonna sing," asked Touji

"A song I wrote, I'm still working on the lyrics though."

"Just, sing man."

_My life is brilliant  
My life is brilliant  
My love is pure_

_I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure  
She smiled to me on the subway  
She was with another man  
I won't lose to him  
I'm gonna sleep all night  
Cos_' _I've gotta a plan  
_

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, its true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
Cos_' _I'll never be with you_

"So…what you think."

Touji was speechless and all he could mutter was, "Amazing."

It was night time at the Katsuragi residence and Misato was out for drinks with Kaji for the whole night and would probably only be back much later. This left only Shinji and Asuka, which meant that Shinji had to be on the look out. Asuka, as usual was bored out of her skull and announced to everyone, which was only Shinji, of her boredom. "Well, what am I supposed to do Asuka."  
"Wanna kiss?"asked Asuka. Shinji spat out what he was drinking.  
"You know K-I-S-S-I-N-G, are you brain dead or something."  
"No, I'm not but isn't that something you should do with someone you like."  
"Well, I just want to try."  
"Scared to kiss a girl on the anniversary of your mother's death. Is she looking down on you from heaven"  
"No…pucker up."  
"OK"  
Both Shinji and Asuka stood up. Both prepared for the kiss."You're breath is tickling me". Asuka grabbed Shinji's nose.

Then it happened. Asuka went in for the kiss and Shinji began to stiffen but eased up enjoying the moment. The only problem was that he began suffocate from not being able to breath and broke off the kiss. Asuka ran to the bathroom pretending to be disgusted muffling her cries through insults and the running water."Why did I have to waste my first kiss on you…Disgusting."  
Shinji was getting pissed off, not only did Asuka ask him to kiss her but now she was complaining.  
"You, know you don't always have to complain about every little thing." Then, realisation hit Shinji he should have never said a word, it was a death sentence.  
"What! Did you say Third Child."

"I said that you don't have to complain about every little thing."

"You were the one that wanted to kiss"  
"You, never took into consideration how I felt."  
"You never do!"  
"So don't give me that crap of yours!"

"GEEZ, Shinji why you so worked up."  
"It was just a kiss, and not a good one either"

"So, then why in the first place did you want to kiss me."  
"I don't know," retorted Asuka.  
"I just felt like it."

"Asuka, sometimes I can't understand you."

"Whatever," replied Asuka.  
Shinji felt that the tension was building and that trying to get an answer out of Asuka was useless.  
Shinji thought to himself: "She was kinda of beautiful when we kissed."  
"I think I might actually like Asuka, but she would never accept me."  
"She thinks I'm weak useless, a wimp"  
"But, still she is beautiful"  
"That gives me an idea."

A couple of weeks passed and Asuka continued her brutal treatment of Shinji. Shinji was starting to like Asuka a little bit more each day. Sometimes, for a brief moment she would show a slight bit of kindness.

For example, during one of their walks home from school. There was a little girl crying in the street looking for her mother, bewildered and lost. Asuka went up to the girl and comforted him, this totally shocked Shinji. She asked the girl we she had last seen her mother. Eventually the little girl was returned to her mother. It was brief moments like that when Shinji saw the "real" Asuka that made him like her eve more and more.

But, what Shinji didn't seem to notice was the way Asuka had started to behave around him. The differences were slight but nothing out of the ordinary.

One difference was that her verbal abuse of Shinji had begun to lessen. Asuka had noticed a good side as well as a brave side about Shinji. She had started to develop feelings for Shinji, but she would never tell Shinji. She would never reveal that she had a crush on the person who was her competition. But, that was soon to change on the day that Asuka would come to realise Shinji's true feelings through something so simple, as a song.

It was the morning of the musical performances.

"You ready Shin man," asked Touji.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," replied Shinji.

"Touji and Shinji, you're up next. Good luck!"

"Here we go!" shouted Touji

"Yep..."replied Shinji

Touji sat down on a stool and began to get ready. He then checked that the guitar was working. He began to strum the guitar and Shinji walked up to the microphone and began to sing. Everyone's eyes were set on Shinji.

_My life is brilliant  
My life is brilliant  
My love is pure_

_I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure  
She smiled to me on the subway  
She was with another man  
I won't lose to him  
I'm gonna sleep all night  
Cos_' _I've gotta a plan_

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, its true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
Cos_' _I'll never be with you  
_

_Yes, she caught my eye  
As I walked on by  
She could she from my face  
That I was fucking high_

_And I don't think  
That I will see her again  
But, we shared a moment  
That will last to the end_

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, its true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
Cos_' _I'll never be with you  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, its true_

_There must be an angel  
With a smile on her face  
When she thought up  
That I should be with you  
But, its time to face the truth  
I will never be_

_With you_

The crowd that filled the auditorium burst into applause. Asuka just stood there dumbfounded. Asuka thought to herself:  
"The Baka actually did it." Shinj then walked off the stage in the direction of Asuka. Asuka just stared at Shinji as he approached her. "He's probably going to mock me now."  
"Asuka, theres something I gotta tell you."  
"Are you going to mock me now Third Child."  
"No, but I want to tell you something in private away from the crowd."  
"Please, come with me…" Shinji pulled Asuka by the hand outside.  
"SO what do you want to tell me Third Child."

"Ummm Asuka for a long time now I've…"  
"Spit it out! Shinji"

"I LIKE YOU!" Asuka was shocked at what Shinji had said. Never in a million years would she have thought that Shinji would like her after the way she treated him.

"Asuka you don't have to say anything to me." "I just wanted you to know that"

"See you later then…"  
"WAIT!"  
"What Asuka you want to laugh at me or something."  
"I don't care"  
"No I…" "What Asuka?"  
"I like you too," stuttered Asuka

A blush spread across Asuka's face as well as Shinji's. Asuka then slowly moved closer to Shinji, closing the gap between them and kissed him on the cheek.

"Asuka you know what."  
"What Shinj?"  
"You really are beautiful."

THE END

Author's comment:

If anyone enjoyed this one shot and would like me to write some more chapters. There may be the possibility of a sequel. Please review and comment. Thanks and hope to write some more soon…


End file.
